Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{x}{4x - 2} - \dfrac{4x - 3}{4x - 2}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $n = \dfrac{x - (4x - 3)}{4x - 2}$ Distribute the negative sign: $n = \dfrac{x - 4x + 3}{4x - 2}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{-3x + 3}{4x - 2}$